Pedir tu mano
by sailor mercuri o neptune
Summary: Ah, que problemas se dan cuando debes visitar al suegro, sino me crees, pregúntale a Sirius Black.
Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril "visitando a los muggles" del foro "El triángulo donde tres, están unidos".

Disclaimer: Para mi mala fortuna, yo no soy dueña de Harry Potter. Todo pertenecer a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling.

Pedir tu mano.

En una hermosa tarde de verano, un par de enamorados se encontraba platicando sobre su relación cuando de repente.

\- Sev, por favor, entiende que hoy no podemos ir a ver a tu padre.

\- Pero Sirius tu dijiste

\- Lo sé pero entiende

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué Potter es más importante que yo?

\- Jo, pero que terquedad la tuya, James no

\- No Sirius, James Potter sí.

\- Venga Sev, entiende que es como mi hermano y hoy.

\- Me vale lo que ese tarado, haga hoy, yo soy tu pareja, además.

\- Venga ya Severus, siempre es lo mismo, entiéndelo James es mi amigo y me necesita.

\- Bien si esa es tu respuesta, pues lárgate con él, pero lo nuestro se acaba aquí mismo, total tú lo dijiste ¿no? Potter te necesita, ese idiota que me arrebato a MI UNICA AMIGA y no contento con ello siempre me arrebata TODO, anda lárgate con él, total que más da si yo te necesito, que importa total el YO TENGO EL MUNDO A MIS PIES Y TODOS ME ALABAN, que NUNCA está solo, te necesita, anda lárgate, y no te preocupes por mi total yo si se estar solo – le dijo y grito para poco después levantarse de la mesa y salir del local completamente destrozado.

\- ¡Severus, maldición! – grito dando un golpe a la mesa.

\- Jo, muchacho tu sí que sabes cómo destrozar un corazón

\- ¿Pero de qué demonios?

\- Muchacho, es que no lo ves – dijo señalándole un par de papeles arrugados frente a él.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Eh eh, antes de leerlo, dime, porque te engañas, venga está claro que tu no amas a este chico, tu amas a ese chico Potter.

\- ¿Pero qué sandeces está diciendo?

\- Vamos querido, Potter te llama y vas corriendo, mientras que este chico te habla y pueden pasar horas antes de que lo busques, o acaso ¿hoy llegaste temprano a su cita?

\- No pero es que.

\- Hey a mí no me expliques, explícate tú y sincérate contigo mismo, con permiso guapo.

\- ¿Pero cómo se?, wow,wow, wow, ¿Qué es esto?, ¿San mungo? – dijo levantando el papel más arrugado de todos y tras leer su contenido- ¿pero de que es todo es…to? Mpreg. ¿positivo? Joder, Merlín.

Y salió corriendo del local ni bien dejo unas monedas en la mesa, pues comprendió el significado de las últimas palabras de su chico.

\- Maldita sea Sirius, eres el ser más idiota de este mundo, joder Sev ¿por dónde te fuiste mi murcielaguito? – pregunto al aire.

Por lo que yendo hacia el primer callejón que diviso se convirtió en el gran perro que tantas aventuras le hizo pasar y oteo el aire para ver si descubría la esencia de su chico y en cuanto la encontró siguió el rastro de esta que le llevo a la casa donde se reunía con sus amigos antes de sus aventuras en su época de Hogwarts, por lo que al entrar ni bien escucho un llanto y lastimeros quejidos se transformó y corrió hasta llegar a él.

\- ¿Sev?, ¿Cariño que tienes?, ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Duele – dijo tomándose el estómago.

\- ¡Oh, amor!, ven recárgate en mi hombro.

\- Me duele.

\- Lo sé, tranquilo – y dirigiendo su cabeza a la altura del estómago de su pareja - ¡Hey, pequeño, calma ya el bruto de tu padre está aquí, venga no lastimes a papi!

-¿Siri?

\- Shh, tranquilo ya lo sé, dejaste tus resultados en la mesa.

\- Siri yo, ¡Hay!

\- ¡Rayos!, ¿Y ahora qué hago? – pregunto más para sí mismo que para recibir respuesta, por lo que analizando la posición en la que se encontraban, vio que había una cama cerca de donde estaban en el suelo.

\- Sev, cielo, sé que te duele, pero necesito llevarte a la cama.

\- Sir, hay.

\- Hey, si sigues en esta posición y en el suelo solo te harás más daño, venga recárgate en mí y déjame cargarte – dijo para empezar a moverlo.

Una vez que lo trasladase a la cama, inmediatamente lo acomodo de tal forma que dejara de lastimarse y se colocó detrás de su pareja y empezó a acariciarlo y a disculparse por la pasada pelea.

\- Sev, cariño, perdóname por ser tan bruto, te juro que nunca más antepondré a nadie antes que tú, amor, por favor – y como para poner a prueba su promesa, frente a ellos apareció un venado, reclamando su presencia.

\- ¡Hey, Sirius!, ¿A qué hora piensas llegar amigo? Solo faltas tú, venga no me puedes fallar, hermano.

\- Vete – le susurro Severus.

\- ¡Expectro patronum!, James, lo siento hermano, sabes que siempre estaré contigo, pero hoy no, hoy me necesita más mi familia, lo siento hermano pero no puedo dejar a Sev solo, suerte. – dijo para dejar salir a su patronus con su mensaje.

\- ¿Sirius?

\- Si Sev, te dije que ya no más James antes que tú, que ustedes, te amo cielo.

\- Siri – le dijo ya lloroso.

\- Shh, calma amor, aquí estoy y no me iré, descansa, lo necesitas, anda que necesito que te estabilices un poco que si no te voy a tener que llevar a San mungo.

\- Pero.

\- Nada, si para mañana ya estas mejor, mañana a primera hora iremos donde tu padre y una hora después, usted señorito, dejara de ser un simple Snape.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Oh, sí señor usted mañana a esta hora, será un Black en toda regla.

\- Siri – dijo emocionado, girándose y abrazándose a él.

\- ¡Hey cuidado!, tranquilo cielo, descansa, te amo – le dijo después de darle un pequeño beso en la cabeza.

Ni bien noto que su pareja dormía, cuando previendo la posible reacción de su amigo, le aplico un muffliato a su compañero para evitar que escuchara dicho reclamo y ni bien lo aplico, nuevamente el venado apareció pero esta vez gritando.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Pero es que te has vuelto loco?, ¿Cómo te atreves a cambiarme a mi James Potter por ese grasiento?, ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?, ¿Qué clase de amigo hace esas idioteces?

\- Uno que abrió los ojos – e ignorando el resto del mensaje se acurruco más con su pareja para descansar y prepararse para un nuevo día, que cambiaría su futuro.

Una vez amaneciendo, Sirius Black reviso el estado de su pareja y al ver que este ese encontraba mejor, empezó a resignarse, pues a pesar de no estar contra los muggles, pero sobre todo después de conocer como su suegro trataba a su pareja, este no estaba NADA pero NADA a gusto con la idea de ir al mundo muggle, pero oh letanía griffindor, de cumplir con sus promesas.

\- Ni hablar, si quiero una vida al lado de este precioso, tengo que ir a ese lugar, en fin, Sev, cielo, Sev – decía mientras movía a su compañero.

\- Mmm, Siri, ¿Qué pasa?, mmm

\- Ya es hora, de levantarnos, recuerda que hoy es el gran día.

\- Siri, ¿Y si primero nos casamos y después vamos con mi padre?

-¿Qué?, o vamos amor no creo que ir con tu padre sea tan grave, ¿O sí?

\- Pues no, pero

\- Tranquilo, ven

\- Por favor, Sirius, mi padre ahora debe estar furioso, de seguro y anda crudo.

\- Bien si eso quieres

\- Además no creas que no se, que no estás muy a gusto con la idea de ir al mundo muggle.

\- Oh bueno si pero por ti vale la pena, en fin a levantarse precioso.

\- Ok, pero primero boda y después mi padre, ¿sí?

\- Bien, tú ganas.

Tres horas después de acerase y desayunar Sirius Black convenció a su pareja de ir primero donde su suegro y ahí se encontraban caminando entre muggles, en la calle de la Hilandera rumbo a la casa de la niñez de uno de ellos.

\- Sev, ¿todo está bien?

\- Si es solo que

\- ¿Qué hermoso?

\- Tengo un poco de miedo por su reacción

\- Tranquilo no importa lo que pase yo estoy contigo

\- Gracias, mira allí es y el está en la puerta.

En cuanto Sirius Black diviso a su suegro sujetando a un renuente Severus se presentó ante aquel hombre.

\- ¿Señor Snape?

\- ¿Qué quiere?, oh pero si mira nada mas quien está aquí, el gran fenómeno.

\- Señor Snape, por favor, más respeto.

\- ¿O sino, que?

\- Padre, por favor, entremos a la casa, por favor.

\- Ja, bien.

Una vez dentro de la casa el par de jóvenes busco bajarle la borrachera al hombre y hablar con él por lo que dos horas después, salieron de la casa con la bendición para su matrimonio, pero sobre todo cerrando un triste capitulo en la historia de Severus Snape.

\- Sev, quieres que vayamos ya al ministerio ¿o?

\- Caminemos un poco, ¿sí? – dijo antes de plantarle un beso que dejo totalmente descolocado al Black.

Y así este bello par unió sus vidas para un mejor futuro, no permitiéndose olvidar ese bello día en el mundo muggle.


End file.
